Forbidden Love
by Sagitarius97
Summary: The normal teenage girl Seraphina Gabriel Gomory Angelica finds herself being draw to the new kid in town, a handsome young man named Appolyon Lucifer D'Angelo. Little does she know that he is a descend of Lucifer and Appolyon, and that she herself is not what she thought she was. This complicates further as another new boy and angel, Michael Metatron Muriel Och, comes along.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A new encounter**

"S... S... STOP!" Pleaded the young maiden as the beautiful shadow of a boy stepped closer, and closer, until their breaths mingled. He pulled her head gently to the side, whispering soft, while the young maiden whimpered, shivering in the cold night air, as the boy whispered,

"you're mine now. Give me your all" and lowered his lips to the nape of her neck. The young girl's body arched, and then was still, as the boy relished in the energy of her soul…

Seraphina Gabriel Gomory Angelica closed the book with a snap. It was too scary for her to read, especially at night. Sigh, another Friday in Nashville. I wish something exciting would happen soon... She thought as she drifted off into sleep.

That night, she had a dream. It was the scene from the book, when the boy was drinking the energy of a young girl, and enjoying it. But for some reason, the girl in her dream looked like… her!

She woke up the next morning clammy and sweaty, the dream still vivid in her head. Oh well, time to get ready for school.

A few hours later, in the Nashville National High School.

"Hey hey, did you hear?"

"What Anne? What?"

"I heard there's going to be a new boy in our class from now on, and I also heard he's extremely handsome!"

"OMG! I can't wait to meet him!"

The usual Friday chatter filled the room as Seraphina gracefully floated into the room. Looking around, she spotted Uriel, her best friend, sitting all by himself and danced towards him. Weaving in-between hoards of her classmates.

"Hey Uriel. How are you today?"

Uriel glanced up from the book he was reading, and grinned. He had the loveliest aquamarine eyes, and really fine cornsilk hair, cropped short.

"Hear the news? A new kid is coming to our class today," He sighed, and snapped his book close, "Seems to be a looker"

"Why would I care. he won't notice me anyways." Seraphina shrugged. Her silvery hair spilling like a waterfall around her. Her violet eyes wide and innocent. "Besides, I'm so boring that he would probably have a migraine of boredom after a minute of me." She laughed.

Uriel stared at her curiously. She was a completely different person when she laughed. Her violet eyes lit up, and her whole face seemed to shine. It was no wonder Lord Gabriel had chosen to bless her. Like the Lord, she was a sight to behold.

A cheerful shout came form the front of the classroom, and Seraphina hastily returned to her seat, lest Mrs. Micah, who was one of the nicest, yet also one of the strictest teachers in Nashville High, found her out of her assigned seat.

"hey guys, how are you all?" Mrs. Micah sang, while a low chorus of mumbles were uttered out by us, her students. "Well. Ok than." She sounded disappointed. "You have probably all heard of the new boy coming to our class. Appolyon Lucifer D'Angelo. Please come and say hi to your new class, Appolyon."

A boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Hi. My name is Appolyon Lucifer D'Angelo, as Mrs. Micah just said. I just moved here from San Francisco, and I hope I can adjust to this new environment quickly." He looked around the room as he said that, and, if Seraphina wasn't mistaken, his eyes seemed to linger on her as he quickly went back to scanning the room and its inhabitants.

"All right. Let's all welcome Appolyon to his new family! Now… Would you like to sit beside… "

"Her." Appolyon said, pointing at the seat next to Seraphina, "can I sit next to the girl with silver hair?"

"Erm… Sure, if Seraphina has no objections. Is it okay if Appolyon sits next to you?"

Seraphina looked up in surprise, not knowing what was going on. "Um… I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention Ma'am. Can you please repeat your question?"

Mrs. Micah sighed, "Will you let Mr. D'Angelo sit next to you?"

"Um…" Seraphina glanced at Appolyon our of the corner of her eye. Tall, tousled brown hair, pale white skin, full red mouth, and eyes the colour of glaciers, a cold green colour. She turned to look away, but she couldn't take her eyes off him for some reason. She heard herself say, "yes ma'am"… Wait, that wasn't what she wanted to say! She wanted to sit next to Uriel, instead of some stranger with weird eyes.

"Thank you, Seraphina. Mr. D'Angelo, please assume your seat. we will begin with reading from Great Expectations, chapter 16, Paragraph 1."

As Appolyon walked up the aisle, he heard the whispering that always came from girls around him. The usual "He's so handsome!"'s and "will he go out with me"'s and " he's so cool"s. he shook his head to hide the small smile on his lips. Lord Zepar had pulled through again. His blessing had caused all these flies to be caught up in the web of my influence… But that girl… Seraphina, was it? Doesn't seem to be affected by the charm of Zepar. Oh well, I will be able to get to know her from now on.

5 hours later… The only period of excitement at Nashville High… LUNCHTIME!

Seraphina walked down the long corridor that led to the garden where all students— except for those that ate school lunch— traditionally ate their packed lunch. She settled in the shadow of an oak tree, slightly apart from the rest of the students.

"Why are you sitting here? " Appolyon asked as he suddenly appeared beside her with his lunch in hand. "Don't you have friends that you can eat with?"

Seraphina looked up in surprise, "well… Not really. There is Uriel, but he seems to be avoiding me today, for some strange reason." She turned to look towards the central flower patch, where Uriel and his friends Tariel, Anpiel and Dalquiel were eating, discussing something in great urgency. Uriel noticed Seraphina looking at her, and smiled at her, and then he saw Appolyon looking at his, and his expression turned ugly. he turned away, but not before Tariel, Anpiel and Dalquiel saw Appolyon and scowled at him before returning to their lunching.

Seraphina looked at them curiously. "What is it with those four… And moreover" as she watched Appolyon sit down next to her and open his lunch, "what are you doing? Can't you eat somewhere else?"

Appolyon laughed. "Why? Don't want me here?" as he settled comfortably down next to her, his back leaning slightly against hers.

Seraphina blushed slightly, than buried herself in her PBJ sandwich.

Appolyon looked at her in puzzlement. She was… different, from all the other girls he had ever encountered before. For one thing, she was just plain beautiful in an angelic sort of way. Even if she wore plain clothing, she was still more marvellous than all the other girls, whom were all really silly, dressing up and putting on makeup that made them look bout 20 years older than they actually were. Her colouring was also unusual. Pale skin as white as the buds of dewy camellias, eyes the colour of violets, with flecks of gold. The sound of footsteps drew near them, and he looked up just as Uriel walked over.

"Hey, Sera. How are you?"

He must have been surprised when Seraphina ignored him, and went on eating her lunch.

"Um… Sera? Hello? Earth to Seraphina!?"

"Go away, Uriel." She mumbled, "it was you who started it, so don't blame me for ignoring you now."

Uriel opened his mouth to retort, then turned around and saw Appolyon sitting back- to- back with Seraphina. He became really angry.

"Why are you sitting with him? You know you could come and sit with us, you're always welcome."

Seraphina looked up, her eyes blazing with hurt and anger."What did Appolyon do to you? He's only been here a few hours and already you are persecuting him. I can't believe you. That is not at all like the Uriel I have know since I was young." She turned to Appolyon and tugged at his sleeve. "Let's go somewhere else to eat our lunch." Appolyon, slightly bewildered, nodded awkwardly and stood up, giving Uriel a look that could kill pigeons before he left with Seraphina.

"hey, slow down" Appolyon hurried to catch up to Seraphina, who was walking briskly along the paved tarmac of the school courtyard. "He's not following you anymore. You can slow down!"

Seraphina slowed her pace slightly, breathing hard. It was only then that Appolyon noticed that her eyes were wet. Had she been crying?

"Um… Are you Okay? Do you need anything? Is there anything I can do?" Appolyon asked in a hurry. He was afraid that he would be blamed for making the class president cry. He walked towards her timidly, and awkwardly patted her on her back. "Hey, its okay. Friends fight all the time, you'll get it together soon."

Seraphina looked at him with tear stained eyes, and shook her hair, making it shiver. "I know that. Only god knows how many times we've fought over stuff over the past 10 years. But no, its not because of him ignoring me that I'm sad, its because of you."

"Me?" Appolyon went and took her hand. Leading her to a stone bench, he made her sit down and look at him. "Why are you sad for me?"

"Well…" Seraphina sniffed, wiping her tears on her white handkerchief, "you're new, and you don't deserve to be treated that way." She put her head on his shoulders, and continued to sob.

Appolyon smiled gently, and shifted slightly, so that instead of crying on his shoulder, she was lying sideways on his lap., tears drenching his new pair of jeans. It was the first time this had ever happened to him, and to tell the truth, he was actually feeling happy. This girl had already began to trust him, even if she had only just met him today…

"Hey, wake up. It's time for class to start now… Um… Seraphina?" He reached out to touch her hair, when a slim, white hand caught his in a bone crunching grip.

"Keep your hands off her, you filthy demon" snarled the soft voice of Uriel, his aquamarine eyes a shade colder than they were before.

Moving faster than light, he tore his wrist from out of Uriel's grip, and shoved him. Carefully, gently, he laid Seraphina on the stone bench and stood up. Her hand shot out feebly, clinging to his hand. She was murmuring something. He bent closer to her in order to hear better.

"No, don't leave me alone. Please…"

He gently detached his hand, "It's okay. I'll be back, really soon. One minute." And turned towards Uriel.

"When did you start to notice?" He asked, with a smile on is face, though the look in his eyes were anything but friendly.

"I thought I felt the presence of an extremely powerful demon in our school today. And since you were new, I suspected that you were it. I knew for certain after lunch, when I saw the shadow that you cast in the shadows of the Oak during afternoon break. A shadow darker than that of the tree. You must be a demon."

Appolyon scoffed. "How slow of you to realise. Descendants of Stronger angels could recognise me in a matter of seconds. I certainly recognised what you were. Uriel, descendent of Uriel, the Angel of Creativity. Your friends as well, Tariel, descendant of Tariel the Angel of Summer, Anpiel the descendant of Anpiel the bird loving Angel and Dalquiel, descendant of Dalquiel, the Angelic Prince of the Third Heaven. All _Lesser_ Angels." he emphasised, smirking gleefully at Uriel's discomfort at the word lesser.

"Leave Seraphina alone. We are her seraphic guardians until she can realise her true self. You must not interfere with her soul's awakening."

"Or what? You'll blast me with a feeble attempt at the heavily fire? Ha, if only you were a descend of an Archangel, then perhaps. But you? No way."

Uriel stepped forward, looking both serene and steely. "You have no right to touch an… angel with those filthy claws of yours. Leave her alone!"

"You have no right to tell me what to and what no to do, you filthy angel. What I do with Seraphina is none of your business." Appolyon shouted furiously.

"Oh? Oh, oh, oh. Don't tell me you haven't sensed it yet? Oh my, you were so obsessed with her that you couldn't sense the overwhelming seraphic power in her soul?"

He was shocked into silence, and when he could finally speak again, he stammered out "S… Seraphina? She's also an descend?"

Uriel smirked, but looked slightly worried at the same time, "why of course she is. Seraphina Gabriel G… Angelica. She's a descend of the Heavenly Angel Lord Gabriel, the archangel that can thwart the likes of You in a blink of an eye…"

Appolyon was shocked. Even now he could only just sense the strength of her angel soul, but there was something weird about her… Something that was not quite angelic…

Appolyon began to laugh. Peals of genuine laughter that glanced off the area around them.

"What are you laughing at? It's not funny." Uriel demanded, stomping his foot in annoyance.

"Hahaha, no wonder you wanted me to keep away from her. She may have Angelic descent in her, but what about the other half of her? You really think I didn't notice the presence of Lady Gomory in her?" Uriel was stunned. Oh shoot. "Sure seems like she's a Angel- Demon hybrid. She could become either one. That's quite unusual."

Uriel looked confident despite the news. "It doesn't matter. Seraphina will definitely choose the angelic side. She will never give in to the likes of you. Now, why don't you tell me your descent? It might affect how much pain I, leader of the guardian angels, afflict on you before death for daring to touch our future leader…"

"Pathetic. You are all so absolutely pathetic." remarked Appolyon, waving his hand in dismissal, "you have no right to even dare to think that you could defeat me. You want to know my lineage? Fine, I'll show you."

He took a slight step away from Uriel, and kept moving until he got to the centre of the path. He closed his eyes, and suddenly, an unbelievably powerful aura surrounded him. His eyes flickered red, and his fingernails became eloquent claws. Dark wings sprouted from his back and stood proudly extended. "I am Appolyon Zepar D'Angelo. Descendant of Appolyon, the demon of death." He swiped his hand in a casual sweep, and flames washed over Uriel, causing him to fall backwards, coughing violently.

"Wha… What's going on?" a frail voice sounded from behind them. They turned around and saw Seraphina gazing around with bewildered eyes. "Appolyon? What is that? Behind you? And Uriel? Why do you have wings?"

Uriel, in a burst of panic, had unfolded the wings that he kept hidden to protect himself.

"No, I must be dreaming. Angels and Demon… Don't exist…" Seraphina fainted again. Appolyon, whose appearance had faded back into his handsome features, rushed forward and caught her before she could fall to the stone path.

"It's okay, Seraphina. You're okay. You were just dreaming".He whispered in her ear, caressing her close to his chest. "I won't let you be hurt, ever. You're safe with me." He turned to look at Uriel, who's face was tight red with anger. "She can be with who she wants. It's not up to you to decide." And with that he carried her to the school nurse, where she spent the rest of the afternoon with a cool cloth on her head.

School ended, and Appolyon hurried towards the infirmary. He was worried for Seraphina's wellbeing. When he slid the door open, he found her sitting on the edge of the bed, lacing up her boots and putting her coat on.

"Hey, where are you going? You hurt your head today, you should be resting!"

"I have to go home. My parents are going to be worried about me." She looked downcast.

"Then… hen at least let me take you home! It's not safe for you in this state…"

And even as he said it, Seraphina fainted once again.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1"span class="s1"strongChapter 2: Prior to the Awakening/strong/span/p  
>p class="p2" p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" What was going on? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much… Seraphina's mind was swirling like crazy, like the galaxy of the milky way. Shanking her head a few times, she slowly, painfully, began to push herself into an upright position.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" The first thing she saw was her mother's anxious face, looking down at her.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Sera! Are you okay? I heard that you fainted at school! Thank god one of your friends brought you home! He's outside, do you want to say thank you to him? i invited him to dinner."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" A boy? Maybe it was Uriel, coming to apologise for his indecent behaviour earlier on in the day.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Come in."span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" To her surprise, it was not Uriel, but Appolyon that stepped shyly into her room. "How are you feeling? You fainted in the infirmary, so I took the liberty of asking the admissions for your address and bought you home. You have a nice family, you know?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" Seraphina looked downcast, as if she were thinking of something deep, and could not seem to figure out the answer to it.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Here, the teacher asked me to give this to you. It's the homework for the afternoon classes. I also photocopied all the notes that I took during class…" He handed the booklet to her, and as she reached out to take it from him, their fingers brushed lightly, and a flare of something lit up between them, invisible, but powerful. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Appolyon… Can I ask you something?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" He sat down at the edge of her bed, careful to avoid her legs, "of course"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "I wasn't dreaming when I saw wings sprouting from your back today, was I?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" Appolyon went still. He had been playing with Seraphina's long silvery hair, smoothing out the small tangles.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "What are you talking about? Me? Wings? You said so yourself, Angels and Demons don't exist!" He tried to keep his voice neutral, but the agitation inside him flared pall of a sudden, and his eyes flashed the red of his demon form. The hunger he had been suppressing all this time suddenly came forward like a tidal wave, and threatened to consume the plentiful energy of the beautiful woman in front of him. He looked down just as Seraphina put her soft hand on his cheek.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" He went still. The feeling of her palm against his face was intoxicating. Never had a girl done this to him before, but this feeling led the hunger inside to boil and toil again. "Seraphina…" he whispered, his body moving without his consent, "Please, move away." He moved closer and closer to her, his body moving to cover hers as the hunger that he usually kept suppressed exploded out like a mountain of lava, yearning for the sweet energy of the half angel before him.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Appolyon? What in the Angel's name are you doing?" Seraphina struggled against him as he bent his mouth towards the nape of her neck. "get off me!" She struggled harder and more fiercely against his body, which imprisoned her gently, to no avail as him as he drew closer, closer. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Don't struggle. This won't hurt a bit. Just enjoy what I'm about to give to you." He whispered, as he carefully lowered his lips onto her neck. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Stop i…t" she whispered, as the energy began to transfer from her into him. She went limp as Appolyon drank deep, every drink bringing new life to his body. At last, he withdrew from her, feeling refreshed. He looked at her in amazement. Never had energy tasted so delicious before. He tucked her back into her bed, smoothing her hair down before leaving the room.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Mr. Angelica, Seraphina is back in her bed resting. I'll take my leave now" he courteously bowed to Seraphina's father, and made to leave.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Wait a moment, Mr. D'Angelo". Appolyon turned around, and ducked as a ball of white hot flame shot past his face. He looked up to see Mr. Angelica with great wings sprouting behind him, his right hand wreathed in gold- white flames. "It seems as if you have discovered Seraphina's true identity? Yes, I admit with utmost humility that I fell for Gomory's charm. But you must remember, I am still Gabriel, even in this puny human form. If you even as much as try and awaken Seraphina's demon side… You'll have to face me, and by me, I mean the real me up there." He pointed towards the vast sky as his wings retracted and he opened his eyes, Mr. Angelica again. "O my, were you just leaving? Please, stay for dinner. My wife has almost done cooking anyways, and it's already getting dark." Appolyon looked around awkwardly, not believing what had happened just a jiffy ago, than nodded shyly. span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Should I go and wake Sera?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" Mrs. Angelica, who had just come through the door of the kitchen, looked at him strangely, "Why do you call her Sera? Usually only people who are close to her are allowed to call her that…"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" Appolyon looked down at his toes, counting every individual crack in the floor. "I know that it's probably inappropriate, but I kinda like Seraphina" he said, correcting his use of her name.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" Mrs. Angelica looked quite happy to hear that. "Sera has always had trouble fitting in with her friends. All she has ever had was Uriel, but he's been acting really strange lately, which is probably why Sera has stopped talking to him and his friends. I'm glad you came along Mr. D'Angelo. You are a decent person. I'm sure you would be happy with Sera." He looked at him mischievously and went back into the kitchen, whistling softly.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Um… Ma'am?" Appolyon was bewildered again. Had she been giving him permission to be with her daughter? The thought made him giddy with joy. "Then, should I go and wake Sera?"span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "Oh, yes. That would be nice of you Appolyon!" she shouted happily from the kitchen, where the delicious aromas of butter rolls were floating through the open doorway.span/p  
>p class="p1"span class="s2" "It would be my pleasure" he shouted back. "You've showed me such hospitality even though I only just met you today, and have no idea of my lineage. You are a really nice parents. when you aren't hosting an angel in your body… I wish mine were half as nice as you are…" He said in a undertone, and quickly went back upstairs to wake Seraphina.span/p  
>p class="p2" p 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Initiation**

Appolyon skipped lightly up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and went to Seraphina's door. He opened it, and entered. The first thing he saw was Uriel sitting by Seraphina.

"What the hell are you doing?" Appolyon shouted quietly.

Uriel looked at him, a sleepy look on his face. "You think you're the only person that loves her? Well, I've known her my whole life, and if you think you can steal her from me, you're wrong."

Appolyon snorted in distaste. "The likes of you can not steal her from me." He walked over and pushed Uriel off his chair. "Do you know what she said to me this afternoon, after you pissed her off? She said that she wasn't angry at you because you weren't talking to her, but because You were MEAN to Me. Who do you think she likes more? You? Or me?" He elbowed him out of the way and went to wake Seraphina up from her sleep. before he reached her side, Appolyon turned towards the seething angel, who looked abnormally like an apple that has been pumped full of helium, except that apples aren't usually as angelic looking as Uriel was. "Oh, and may I suggest that you leave before Sera wakes up? I don't think she will be all to pleased to see you of all people in her room."

"She'll never fall for a stupid demon like you. Seraphina has always been the purest of us" smirked Uriel. "I'm confident she'll choose my side. The side of light."

"Oh, shut your yap. I'm not interested in talking to you, Angel boy." replied Appolyon absently, with a twinge of arrogance and annoyance, as if he were trying to swat a particularly annoying fly, buzzing around his head. "Sera, Sera, wake up" he crooned softly, slowly rocking her between his arms, his strong arms that he knew could snap a grown man's neck, yet were extremely gentle as he held her, as if she were something extremely precious to him, though he did not know just yet, exactly how precious she was to be for his future.

"Hm… Hm… Appolyon? Is that you?" Seraphina murmured as she buried her face into his neck. He smiled faintly, smelling the warm vanilla that was always floating a mist her hair, and shook her gently.

"Sera, it's time for dinner. You're mother's asked me to wake you up."

"But I feel so faint, I can't seem to move…" she murmured as she once again lapsed into silence. Appolyon realised what was going on. He must have taken too much energy before, and she did not yet have the capabilities to generate more in a short time. After a minute of silence and hesitation that seemed to last as long as a century, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, gently, tenderly, like he had never done before. Just like that, energy began to flow between her and him, pulsing gold energy that glittered like the brightest diamond in the world came from Seraphina, mixed with sparkling silver energy that was more beautiful than the finest silk in the universe, while a black energy flowed from Appolyon, one so dark that it threatened to extinguish all other light in the vicinity of it. Seraphina struggled against his lips, and then, after a moment, she relaxed, and the strength of the kiss deepened. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he put his hands on her hips, lifting her almost clean off the bed. They were just about to go deeper when Seraphina's mother called from the kitchen

"Hey, is Sera okay? Dinner's ready!"

They untangled themselves form each other, both were blushing furiously as they made their way down the stairs. When they walked into the room, they saw that they were not alone. Seraphina's parents were both there, but so were Uriel, Tariel, Anpiel and Dalquiel.

"Oh, you're awake Sera! Come come, it's dinner time. I invited Uriel and company to eat with us, along with your new friend Appolyon!" chimed Seraphina's mother happily, putting yet more dishes of food on the table.

"Aw Mom! Why did you invite those guys? I don't want to see them… they were mean to Appolyon today…" Seraphina said, but upon seeing her mother's glare, quickly plunked herself down on a chair as far away from Uriel and the other angels as possible. Appolyon continued to linger in the hallway, looking uncertain, until Seraphina smiled and beckoned him to sit next to her. Quietly, they talked throughout the dinner about exams and the preparations they would have to start making in order to do well. Finally, dinner ended and Appolyon got up to leave. Seraphina stood up also.

"Mom, I'm going to take Appolyon home okay?"

"Ok dear, don't be too long! It's almost time for you to go to sleep!"

"Okay mom, only be a minute" shouted Seraphina cheerfully as she went upstairs to get her coat. On her way, she met Uriel leaning on the landing of the second floor of her house, holding her coat. "What do you want? I already let you stay for dinner. Isn't that torment enough for you guys?"

"Seraphina, I would never ignore you, but I just can't allow that person to be with you." he murmured without opening his eyes.

"Well too bad. I'm done with you and your stupid friends!" Yelled Seraphina. She snatched her coat and stomped down the stairs. "Let's go, Appolyon" she called to him as she exited, slamming the door in Uriel's surprised face.

A blaze of light lit the room, and Gabriel stepped beside Uriel.

"you've done a lousy job, you know that, yes? Uriel son of Uriel."

"Yes Lord, I understand that I have done poorly." Bowing his head, he sank down onto his knees.

"The Lord has already arranged for someone to take your place. You, Tariel, Anpiel and Dalquiel are of no more use. You are dismissed."

"But Lord Gabriel! I must see this through to the end! You promised me that I would do so!" He pleaded, while Tariel, Anpiel and Dalquiel unfurled their wings and disappeared in a blinding flash of light, one lavender, one rose, and one aquamarine.

"It was never your place to fall in love with my daughter. But seeing how pathetic you are, I'll let you stay and be the new person's assistant, should he need your assistance."

Uriel stammered, "But who will that person be?" . Wings already out, Gabriel smiled.

"the Archangel Michael's son" and then he disappeared in a blinding flash of gold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Appolyon's new nemesis**

A few months later… On a sunny June afternoon, two months before school was scheduled to end for the year.

"Hey hey! Hear the news?!" Whispered one girl to another excitedly, despite the dreary weather.

"What what? Is it about that new guy? I heard Mrs. Micah talking about him" whispered the girl back to her friend with equal excitement.

"So what do you think? Maybe he'll notice us instead of Seraphina" whispered the girls as they glared daggers at Seraphina, who was chatting amiably to Appolyon, giggling silently.

It had only been at 3 to 4 months since Tariel, Anpiel and Dalquiel had quit school, leaving only Uriel in their stead. But he himself seemed to be acting strange, as if he were waiting for someone to come.

Under these circumstances, Seraphina and Appolyon had grown closer and closer together until people no longer questioned the fact that they were a couple. While everyone was chattering excitedly about each others plans for the coming holidays, they were just happy to be idly by each other's sides, enjoying the sensation of being in love.

"Hellooooo everyone!" Sang Mrs. Micah as she danced into the room, "Please take your seats. We have a new student today, as you all know. His name is Michael. Michael Metatron Miniel Onch." She waved for the new boy to step forward, and was rewarded with a gasp from everyone in the room (mostly girls, of course).

"Hi guys, I'm Michael Metatron Muriel Och. I'm from Ohio. You can call me Michael if you like." He smiled a radiant smile, flashing teeth as white as the dewy feathers of an angel. His honey blond hair was long and wavy, eyes the colour of violets, the exact shade of Seraphina's eyes. "let's all get along, ok?" he glanced quickly at Seraphina, and was shocked to see that she wasn't even paying attention to him. The room grew silent as Seraphina realised that he was looking at her.

"Um… Hi?" Asked Seraphina mildly. As if not at all embarrassed by the fact a BOY had been staring at her, and she had not noticed. "I'm Seraphina. The class president. I will gladly help out with any questions you may have." She gave a tiny bow, and turned away, but not before Michael grabbed her arm, and the classroom exploded around her in a flash of gold light. "Ahhhhhhh", she cried as her mind twirled like the milky way.

"I wasn't sure, but have you seriously forgotten who I am?" said a voice far away. She looked around. A beautiful meadow full of fragrant violets and pomegranate trees, delicious smells of juniper and cinnamon floated amongst the most perfectly fluffy clouds. "Where are you looking? I'm right here." She turned around, and saw Michael standing at the base of a lovely Greek- styled fountain.

"That's the fountain of the Archangel Gabriel!" Seraphina cried, revelling in the beauty of one of the two sculptures that had caught her eye in her trip to Rome with her classmates a few years back.

"Indeed. This is a sacred fountain to our family." Murmured Michael. He started walking towards her, and when he was only a few meters away, he concentrated and spread great silvery wings the size of boat sails.

"Wha… WHAT THE HECK!" Screamed Seraphina, as realisation dawned on her face. "Where are we? Who are you" as she pointed towards him, her fingers shaking uncontrollably.

"I told you. We are family, however distant." He sighed, and resumed the form he had before the wings. "I told you. My name is Michael Metatron Muriel Och. My father's line comes from the line of Michael, the archangel, hence my name being Michael." He looked at her face and chuckled. "Don't be surprised. You are also a descend, but a very unusual one. Your father's line is from Gabriel, the archangel, and your mother's line is from the filthy demoness Gomory" he spat. It was a moment before he realised Seraphina was silent.

"You have to be kidding me. Me? I'm just a normal girl. Not some angle- demon hybrid." She scoffed, tossing her hair. Turning to leave, before Michael grabbed her arm again.

"You can scoff all you like, but just try. Right now, I can sense that you have the ability to at least show your wings. Try it. If it doesn't work, I'll leave you alone." He looked at her earnestly. His purple eyes excited. Seraphina looked way, defeated, and concentrated. She pulled deep into her soul, and in a flash of light, an explosive light burst from her back.

"Oh… Oh my goodness… They are beautiful!" She exclaimed, brushing the dewy white and silver feathers sprouting from her right side, and stroking the black- gold feathers on her left.

"I told you so. And now, I will deliver the mandate issued by the Lord himse…"

"By the Lord, you mean God, right? What does he want me to do? Choose to become all heaven? He does know I'm not a believer right?"

"Um… yeah, he does. and yes, exactly. He says you have until next year to make your choice. Being a hybrid means you have the ability to become either one whilst in your situation, that meaning you can use the powers that both angel and demon can use, but once you choose… well… it'll be one or the other." He turned away, then hesitated. "I hope to see you with the heavenly host soon, my sister." He winked, and the garden vanished. He took his hand from her wrist and went towards the crowd of adoring girls, back in the classroom.

"What just happened!? You just blanked out for like a second!" Asked Appolyon urgently, stroking the place where Michael had grabbed her.

"It was… you wouldn't believe it if I told you…" she whispered. Looking at him now seemed slightly different. She could see a dark… thing surrounding him. Not exactly solid, nor was it gaseous. Perhaps it was what people called an… aura? Just as she was about to open her mouth, Mrs. Micah sang

"let's get started class. Get out your Geometry textbooks! We're doing practice questions 1-6. To be handed in before class ends!" Everyone groaned, but got out their textbooks anyways and began to work.

Three amazingly (surprise surprise) boring hours later came the least boring part of the day. Lunchtime!

"Hey, Michael! MICHAEL" Shouted Seraphina, elbowing her way through the crowd. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" looking back, she saw Appolyon giving her a puzzled look. "I'll see you in five at the Oak?" she tilted her head, and upon seeing his small nod, turned towards Michael.

"What's up, hybrid? Looking for angelic advice?" smirked Michael mockingly.

"Nope. Just a question. Why can I suddenly see colours floating around people?" she looked genuinely puzzled, like the fact was driving her mad.

"Well duh. That's an aura. All angelic and… demonic beings can see them." He scoffed, and headed off, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh…" she sighed. Michael is such a biggot, she thought, as she walked towards the Oak tree and Appolyon's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Realisation**

"Hey, what happened today?" Asked Appolyon as she settled down beside him.

"Something really weird…" she looked carefully at his aura again. Definitely black and menacing, but with streaks of light occasionally darting here and there, like silvery fish.

"Whoa, why are you staring… No way… Can it be…" he he stuttered as he took her in. She was literally shining silver and gold. "Have you… awakened?" He looked at her wonderingly, as if daring her.

"No… I'm not showing you what… he showed me this morning in front of everyone… The heck, I can't even get over the shock myself. Me? An atheist? An angel- demon hybrid? What kind of nonsense is that…?" She paused in her rant as Appolyon held out his hand to her, palm up. "What? What are you doing?"

He laughed, a soft and sweet sound to her ears. "What Michael did to you this morning. I can do it also. It's a common ability. Do you want to experience that again? You can show me?" He looked at her teasingly as she took his hand, and darkness swept her away. "Show me" he whispered as he let go, stepping into the darkness until only his eyes, glittering like a glacier in the sunlight, were showing.

"Ok… Here goes nothing." Seraphina sighed, and concentrated. Puling deep into her soul, she screamed, and for the second time that day, her wings burst forth from her back. Dewy white and silver, shockingly black and gold. "eep. That hurts…" Seraphina winced slightly as the weight settled in.

Appolyon came out of the shadows and stood next to her. He fingered her silvery hair, then brushed the white- silver feathers "They… they are beautiful…" His thin fingers brushed her face carefully, sensuously, as he turned her to face him. He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. "I love you Seraphina." He said against her lips, moving closer and closer to her as the kiss deepened. Seraphina sighed as her body became boneless, drowning in the sensations that kissing Appolyon always brought. Suddenly, she broke away, and brushed her hair aside.

"I remember now. I remember you had wings as well, and then I started being able to see aura's… and I saw yours. It was pitch black, with silver darting here and there… Can you be… a demon?" She didn't dare look at him, for fear that her theory would be correct.

He sighed, and pulled away. "You are a miracle, Seraphina Angelica. There are not many descends in the world that can see my aura as clearly as you described it." He walked a few meters away. "You showed me your wings, and now I'll show you mine." He closed his eyes, and a second later, he transformed. Large black wings shot through with gold emerged behind him, twice as tall as Seraphina's. His eyes flickered between red, sparkling maliciously like a ruby made of obsidian, and his normal glacial green. "I didn't want anyone to know about my lineage, since it would bring fear to all." He turned away in shame, but was surprised to feel a slender hand on his arm. He turned around, and saw Seraphina behind him, looking infinitely sad. Not for the first time, Appolyon wondered if that was the look his mother's ancestor Lucifer had worn as he fell from heaven, taking his followers with him.

"Don't look like that." Seraphina looked at him. "I love your wings. They are different." Her twin colored wings fluttering slightly when they neared his. "Are you afraid that I will not choose you?" She looked at him sadly, purple eyes questioning.

He laughed. Raking his hand through his hair. "You know me so well. Yes, I wish that I could be with you forever, but Hell and Heaven… you must choose. And I can not influence you." He looked at her mournfully. When she finally smiled, he felt like the first time he had ever seen her. As if light had finally breached the earth and shone in Hell, as blinding as the Heavenly Fire that appeared before the Israelites.

"I still have one year to make my decision, do I not?" Seraphina replied teasingly, spinning his hair around her finger. Appolyon grabbed her hand and held it to his lips. He kissed it softly, and let go.

"We'd better get back to the real world. You probably don't know, but it's been ten minutes out there and people'll are starting to stare." He winked, and they returned. They were still holding hands, and people were indeed staring. But one person looked furious. And that was Michael, the angel boy.

"Seraphina, can we talk?" He said seriously, marching towards the lovers. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and yanked her away from Appolyon. He dragged her a distance away, to the exact spot where she first talked to Appolyon before he let her go. He mumbled something, and a white light expanded to form a force field. "So. What were you and demon boy snuzzling about this afternoon huh?" When he saw her look around, he scoffed. "Lookin for Demon boy? Don't worry, he can't find you here. What did that filth show you just then?" Seraphina looked at him with loathing, then turned away from him. "You have go choose the Angelic side. It's what you're destined to do. You have a good heart in you, Angel girl. Don't let that demon taint your purity…"

"Don't you dare tell me what I can and can not do. You're not my father, nor my mother. You haven't even been remotely nice to me since you started school like, 5 hours ago? Why the hell should I trust you? Appolyon's been with me this whole time. He helped me understand myself. And he is humble enough to say that he WILL NOT TRY TO INFLUENCE MY CHOICE!" Seraphina cried, and turned towards the white light. In a moment of rage, she summoned demon- fire and blasted a whole in the shining material. "Don't talk to me again, angel boy. I've had enough of you." She said without turning around, and stalked back towards the Oak Tree. Michael watched her go.

"She's a piece of work. Isn't she?" a deep voice sounded. Michael turned around, and not to his surprise, the Archangel Michael stood behind him, laughing quietly. "Your half- sister could either really swell our angelic ranks, or bring destruction to our ranks if she chose to become fallen. "

"Ugh, don't I know That. She's being such a brat." Michael had been born in London, and so had yet to let his British accent go. "How can she stand that evil worm!? It's quite obvious that she belongs with the heavenly host!"

"Patience, child." Michael patted his head soothingly "she will soon realise her choice. Light always prevails, and this time is of no exception. Be at peace." He spread his wings and launched into the sky, where a vortex of gold had appeared.

"Thanks dad. That's… nice. HOW IN HEAVEN'S NAME AM I SUPPOSED TO KEEP CALM?" He shouted at no one in particular.

Meanwhile, the furious Seraphina had finally walked back to the Oak Tree, where Appolyon was sitting. To an outsider, he may have looked relaxed, enjoying the shade in the boiling hot day, but Seraphina saw through his façade, seeing his eyes dancing around tensely and his muscles wound up too tight.

"What did he want?"


End file.
